


Mistaken Messages

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: RVP Month [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloggers, Alternate Universe - Human, Blogger! Matt, Blogger! Matthew, M/M, RVP Month, Red Velvet Pancakes - Freeform, rvp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Will you go on a date with me?’ <br/>Day 01: A Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Messages

'Will you go on a date with me?’ 

The words flashed innocently on the commuter screen, an act of declaring his feelings to the one who had held his heart (unknowingly) for so long. His breath caught in his throat as his finger hovered over the send button, mind flashing over the possibility. Matt had known for a year that he was in love with Matthew, and had known for longer than a year that if he lost the other’s friendship it would kill him. Scoffing he tossed the phone down onto the sofa beside him and flopped down, rubbing a tired hand over his eyes.  
The idea had been twisting and turning in his mind ever since the cheerful post had appeared on his dashboard and sent him into a pit of panic and despair. 

I’m gonna be in Ottawa for a few months visiting family! If anyone living there wants to meet up then just message me ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ  
It was like all of Matt’s Christmas’ and birthdays had come at once and the thought terrified him. Matthew was… in one word, beautiful. And Matthew wasn’t. It wasn’t as if the other Canadian hadn’t tried to convince Matt to post a photo of himself, but everytime Matt had refused, too ashamed to let Matthew see him. After all how could he compete with such an adorable cutie?  
He groaned, raising his head up slightly, only to let it fall back down onto the sofa cushion. The soft padding of paws caught his attention and he pushed himself up onto his elbows in order to brace himself before he was besieged by a fluffy dog that was more bear and tongue than animal. Laughter spilled out from his mouth as he tried in vain to prise the dog off of him, squirming away from the slobbering tongue, hand brushing against the cool metal The chime from his phone caused him to freeze, icy dread coiling into his lungs and sending him crashing to the floor as he stared numbly at the message flashing on the screen: Message Sent.  
Oh God. Matthew would hate him. He would be hated and everything was ruined. A cold nose pushed into his hand and he scratched Kumi’s ear absently, trying to focus on breathing instead of giving into the reflexive urge to hold his breath until the stressful situation was over. A second chime from his phone sent him into an panic, unable to even click on the message icon above which a small red box hovered accusingly. 

"What should I do Kumi?" he murmured, wrapping an arm around his dog and pulling the animal close to rest his head atop of his, "Fortune favours the bold and all that." He took a deep breath and clicked the icon, closing his eyes and pushing his face into the soft fur as the page loaded. 

’I’d love that! ☜ʕ⌒▽⌒ʔ☞ You’re such a cutie btw~ 

Matt blinked, unable to understand the message before him. A cutie? Yes? This was… unexpected. Never even in his wildest dreams and imagination did he consider the fact that Matthew would agree to date him. The other Canadian didn’t even know what Matt looked like!  
A second chime sounded and Matt refreshed the page with a leaden heart. Matthew must have realised his mistake. Matt was not expecting one of his own pictures to pop up. It was of Kumi, the dog balanced up on two legs with his ball in his mouth, but what caught Matt’s eye was the red ring in the background. It was a reflection of him in one of the mirrors in background and Matt cringed away from his phone. He looked awful.  
A third chime. Another message?  

Told you that you were a cutie! ( ˘ ³˘)❤ 6pm at Mayfair Cinema on the 1st of Feb? Looking forward to meeting you for the first time.  

With shaking fingers and a feeling like he could take on the entire world with one hand behind his back, Matt replied: 

Looking forward to it chickadee ❤  


End file.
